Summary of Work: This project is evaluating the use and efficacy of neuromuscular stimulation by a neuroprosthesis in the treatment of central motor control disorders affecting voice and swallowing. It involves a Cooperative Research and Development Agreement with Medtronic, Inc. Chronic neuromuscular stimulation of the thyroarytenoid muscle was evaluated in an animal model system this year. The implanted system remained viable and maintained the same movement threshold, displacement and velocity over 4 to 8 months with intermittent stimulation of the thyroarytenoid muscle. Bilateral thyroarytenoid stimulation achieved adequate glottic closure for airway protection. At present the kinematic results of chronic stimulation are being evaluated during 1) mylohyoid muscle stimulation to elevate the larynx for swallowing and 2) lateral cricoarytenoid stimulation to adduct the vocal folds for voicing. Clinical outpatient studies are evaluating the effects of thyroarytenoid and lateral cricoarytenoid neuromuscular stimulation on voice in healthy volunteers and persons with abductor spasmodic dysphonia. An application for a Phase I Clinical Trial in persons with voice and swallowing disorders is planned for next year.